Peanuthead
by FuckMePumps
Summary: After Mumbo cast a weird spell on him, Robin has been having strange dreams and starts to sleepwalk... and in the process, somehow unknowingly sabotage his teammates in their sleep. Don't you just love Crazy!Robin? R&R.


**Author's Note:** Hello! Nothing much to see here, unless you want to be driven insane. In case you do, this is perfect for you! Enjoy! Btw, this was written about a year ago, hehe.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the underworld and a suite in the top floor of Trident Hotel in the depths of flaming fire down below (best accommodations there, you can roast marshmallows outside the window. And you get to vaporize people. Hehehe). Whadya expect?

BOB

_**I'm going crazy**_

_**-Natalie Imbruglia, Going Crazy**_

BOB

Robin squirmed on the chair. The over head lights were giving him a headache, as well as a minor case of blindness. There were tiny blue dots wherever he looked at once he pried his tired eyes from the source. It took forever for this guy to arrive, leaving him stuck there, lying down, with nothing to do. So far, he had counted 86 ceiling panels, and there were 54 paint bubbles on the walls.

This was so sad.

It was literally watching paint dry on the wall. No, worse. The paint _is_ already dry.

That left the stitches in the arm chair for counting.

"Hello, Robin. Today, we will carefully, slowly, gradually, steadily, and progressively discuss your problems, seen in every aspect possible, with no tiny, seemingly insignificant details to be left out. Okay?"

The man's voice alone might be the reason he was here today. He grunted in reply. He had more stuff worth doing.

"Now, now. You seem very, very stressed. Relax, lie down…"

"I am lying down, _doctor_." He snapped, that droning voice was getting on his nerves. And that was not a good thing.

"I dunno why the Titans arranged this appointment, but there are crime files to be assorted, training techniques to be taught, facts to be researched…"

"No, Robin." Dr. Jojo Punla said sharply, writing some notes on his pad. "Take your mind off work today. You have some issues…"

Robin sat up, clearly having had enough of this 'cut-me-off-and-I'll-cut-you-off' game with this so-called expert.

"I'm leaving now."

Dr. Punla blocked his escape. Now, if he was such an expert, he best not stand in the way of the very agitated Boy Wonder.

"No."

The one word rang in Robin's ears as he looked at the pale-skinned, portly man before him. His tone was gravelly and serious, not unlike the tone he used with the team…

"Fine. I'll stay. But heaven knows what good it'll do." He murmured through gritted teeth as he stretched out on the long chair again.

"That's better," Dr. Punla smiled, the same smile a toddler would give to an insect he was about to flatten.

"We will try to get to the root of your little problem."

Robin moaned, openly showing his dislike… no, detestation for being locked up in here. Maybe he could just tune him out, he thought in a light bulb moment. A very dim light bulb moment.

The man's voice was heavy and dawdling. Clearly when Cyborg taught him this method, it didn't include absurdly huge and unreasonable psychologists.

Okay, maybe I'm confusing you here. Let's go back, back, back, back, to the start of the past month… hmm…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Titans go!"

"Why, it's the Titans! Hahaha!" Mumbo laughed, flying out of their reach.

Starfire carried Cyborg, while a pterodactyl Beastboy had Robin on his back. The ground restricted Titans were dropped on the top of buildings, and followed the crazed magician via roofs.

"Watch your step!" Mumbo taunted, dropping a bomb of sticky substance on one rooftop. Robin jumped up to avoid it, and was immediately caught by Raven. Cyborg, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Even his sonic cannon was useless against the goo.

"Raven, fly me over him." Robin instructed as they watched Starfire get chased away by at least a dozen maniac chainsaws.

Just as the empath let him go, she was caged in what looked like a giant Jack-in-the-box box.

"Beastboy! Don't…" He started to yell, then a sweatdrop appeared on his brow. Mumbo let out hundreds of evil bunnies from his hat and they clung to the changeling like peanut butter to the roof of many innocent mouths.

"…get caught. Guess it's all up to me." He decided, catching up to the villain. He grabbed Mumbo by the hand, in the motion of tying both hands to his back.

"Ah-ah ah. I have some tricks up my sleeve!" At that, Mumbo rolled up his sleeve, suddenly coming up with a small vial, and made it burst in the young hero's unfortunate face.

Out came some glittery pink powder, making Robin cough and sneeze like his life depended on it.

"You okay?" Raven was there, patting his back.

He shook his head.

"No, you're not okay?"

"No. No, I mean… I'm fine. Go get Mumbo."

"Right ahead of you." Raven straightened, pointing to the other Titans who were busily apprehending the demented conjurer.

"Oh. Hmm, I wonder what was in that powder. I had some slight allergic reactions, but nothing else."

"Maybe you should consider yourself lucky there was nothing else." Raven glided forward to lend her help to the team.

Robin stared at his friends. "Maybe. But that's not enough."

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"Are you well now, friend Robin?"

He proceeded to ignoring the Tamaranian, who'd been asking him the same retarded question for four straight hours. He wondered vaguely where she got the voice to be able to talk endlessly like that. Good for her, but not for anyone else.

"Hello?" She called out, even though she was right beside him. "Have you gone hearing-impaired, Robin? You have not answered my query. CAN YOU HEAR ME? Perhaps…"

"I. AM. FINE. STAR. FIRE." He stated matter-of-factly. "How many frickin' times do I have to tell you?"

The bubbly alien didn't seem to be fazed. "Oh. When… I… hmmm…"

She stopped her chatting for a few seconds, a finger to her cheek as she thought of something to say. "On my planet…"

Robin raised a fist at the heavens. Why me?

"Listen, uh, Star. I'm kinda getting sleepy. Why don't you go to Beastboy and tell him your story instead? I'm sure he'll be **very** interested."

Her bright green eyes lit up. "Excellent proposal, Robin! I shall go to him RIGHT NOW!"

For the first time in days, Robin was relieved. He yawned. "Time to get my forty winks. Night." He said, mainly out of habit because there was no one around.

AS THE CLOCK STROKE TWELVE…

Robin threw off his covers and got out of bed. He was dreaming that he was a little kid, and that he just bought a new toy boat. Time to go to the pond!

He walked the halls, eyes closed and all, and made his way to the bathroom.

He tilted his head to the direction of the toothbrushes.

"Toy… boat…" He nearly squealed, taking a blue dental cleaning device from the cup.

"Cyborg's… boat. I… be borrow…"

He smiled, as he approached his 'pond.' The great porcelain god that we all so solemnly worship, the place of comfort our tired bottoms seek for rest. The toilet.

He held the toothbrush by the handle and dipped the bristles part in the toilet water. "Whirly, whirly wooo…" He cooed in delight.

He stirred the water, making little whirlpools. "Vroom, vroom. Round and round and round we go…"

"Hihihi… Cyborg's boat… whirleeeeeee!"

Suddenly, his fingers loosened their hold on the handle, and the toothbrush fell to the water. "Aw… buh-bye boatie. No tellie Cyborg."

His hand moved up to the flush button. The toilet reacted with a gargle.

"Let us have a moment of silence. Boatie… he woz a gooooood lil' boatie."

With a final giggle, he left the room, with no memory of what happened. Nor any regret for ending the life of a valiant toothbrush.

THE NEXT DAY

"Oh yeah! I'm the first one up! First one to the bathroom, here I come!" Cyborg said, eyes still half-closed. When he went in the bathroom, there was at least two inches of water on the floor. Water was spilling from the toilet.

"Strange… yet gross…" He said, prying the lid open. At that instant, the that water sprouted from the toilet bowl hit him square in the face, making him stagger backwards and land on his hard, cold metal butt. And you know what happens when something hard meets something equally hard. Cracks, and a whole lot of pain.

"Owwwww…"

His focus was diverted to the toilet. There was a fountain of water erupting from it, like a geyser, only not as horrendous. And on top of that was his beloved blue toothbrush. He fell onto his knees, arms raising dramatically.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He sobbed, the long note chorusing into the air.

"My… best… friend…"

BOB

**Author's Note:** So, whadya think? I know it's a very, very bad idea to start a story when you've got a lot of chaptered ones posted, but imagination and the constant knocking of the kingdom of demented half-badger elves and their pet bunnies with razor sharp fur residing in my brain were driving me insane, so I had to write it down. In case you don't get it, the toothbrush clogged the toilet and yadda, yadda, yadda… so, anyway, if you wanna see more of sleepwalking, dreaming-he-was-a-kid-and-many-other-manic-characters-in-the-next-chapters Robin, tell me if you wanna see the next installment. Don't really know where else to go with this. Until then…

REVIEW!

PS Dr. Jojo Punla is named after my horror, fresh from let's-make-students-suffer-from-boredom land values teacher.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
